Snow Where You're Going
Snow Where You're Going is a season 79 episode of HTFF and the debut episode for Lia. Roles Starring *Lia *Wrinkles Featuring *Mole *Flynn *Pierce *Rush *Cap *Random Appearances *Lumpy *Petunia *Tash *Crafty *Hypno *Ellie *Spot (seal) *Waddles *Generic Tree Friends Plot There's a carnival happening in the town and some tree friends are seen enjoying and playing at the carnival that night, with snowy weather. Lia is seen at the ticket counter, impatiently waiting for Mole to give her the ticket. She immediately grabs the ticket from Mole and runs into the carnival. She then decides to go to the roller coaster but is shocked when she sees that there're too many people inside the queue. She tries to decide which one she will go to first other than the roller coaster. Lia then decides to play Whack-A-Mole nearby right after she saw it. Wrinkles shows up in front of her, blocking her way. She is really irritated by Wrinkles's slow movement and even can't find a way to pass through him. Without a second thought, she quickly pushes Wrinkles away from her way. Wrinkles, unable to detect who pushed him, just continues walking inside the carnival. Lia is seen playing Whack-A-Mole with Mole in front of her, as he's controling both the ticket counter and the Whack-A-Mole stand. Lia is then distracted by another carnival stand nearby and wants to try it. She's aware that she's still in the middle of the game and tries to finish off the Whack-A-Mole as fast as she can, resulting in the Whack-A-Mole machine beginning to break. Lia quickly goes to the nearest carnival stand and leaves the Whack-A-Mole stand. Mole doesn't realize that the machine is now broken and allows Flynn to play it, resulting in the machine exploding after Flynn's first hit. Meanwhile, Lia impatiently waits for Wrinkles to finish his game, which is a ring toss game with Pierce who handles the game. Not wanting to wait much longer, she grabs Wrinkles's hand and helps him toss the rings. All the rings miss the target, but due to Lia's fast speed, the rings slice everything on their path and behead the laughing Pierce. Lia accidentally breaks Wrinkles's arm when she helps him toss the rings at full speed. She feels guilty at what she did to Wrinkles and tries to help him out, but she quickly changes her mind to play the "test your strength" game. She immediately strikes the machine but then realizes that she used Wrinkles's cane. The cane breaks and bounces into Rush, who is flying with his jet pack. Rush feels dizzy after the cane hit his head, loses control and splatters into a billboard. The billboard is about to fall onto Lia and Wrinkles, but Lia manages to save herself as well as Wrinkles, thanks to her fast reaction. The billboard actually crushes Tash (who is operating the "test your strength" game) and Hypno inside his tent. Lia then forces herself to help the slow Wrinkles as she is the one who put him into trouble. She sees that the queue to the roller coaster is still long and finds some other games inside the carnival. Lia sees the "water balloon clown" stand and decides to play it. She tells Wrinkles to go to the ferris wheel before she plays at the stand. Lia is with Random who also plays the game while Cap is controlling the game. Without any thought, Lia instantly shoots out the water only to hit Cap's left eye, as she's distracted and curious about Cap's appearance. Random, who sees what's just happening, follows what Lia just did but she shoots lemon water into Cap's right eye, which makes him scream in pain. Cap accidentally kicks a bucket of water, resulting in the ground being covered with water. Spot is seen chasing Waddles with a baseball bat but then ends up sliding and crushing his head into the stand's counter. The baseball bat is thrown away and lands into the ferris wheel's control room, causing it to spin out of control and come off its hinges. Wrinkles, who has actually just arrived at the area, is shocked and tries to get back without a cane. Waddles is happy when he realizes Spot no longer chased him but is then crushed by a ferris wheel. Lia is aware about the ferris wheel and tries to save herself, so she quickly throws Spot's corspe into the ferris wheel to change its direction. The ferris wheel actually changes its direction but crushes some Generic Tree Friends who are waiting inside the queue. The ferris wheel then turns back after bouncing into the roller coaster track. Lia once again tries to run away from the ferris wheel but Wrinkles is blocking her way again. Lia wants to run pass through him but gets slipped and impales her head into Wrinkles's new cane, which is Spot's baseball bat. Wrinkles is then shocked to see a ferris wheel about to crush him, but survives when the baseball bat stops the ferris wheel. The ferris wheel is just about few meters before crushing Wrinkles, causing him to get a heart attack. The queue to the roller coaster is finally empty because of some Generic Tree Friends being crushed by the ferris wheel. The episode ends when Random appears in front of the counter and gets ready for the roller coaster, which is destroyed by a ferris wheel. Deaths *Flynn and Mole are killed in the explosion. *Pierce is beheaded by a ring. *Rush is splattered into a billboard. *Hypno and Tash are crushed by a billboard. *Spot has his head crushed into the counter. *Waddles and some Generic Tree Friends are crushed by a ferris wheel. *Lia has her head impaled by a baseball bat. *Wrinkles suffers from a heart attack. Injuries *Wrinkes broke his arm. *Both Cap's eyes are shot by water and lemon water. Destructions *The Whack-A-Mole machine exploded. *A billboard falls into the ground. *The ferris wheel comes off from its hinges. *The roller coaster area is almost destroyed by a ferris wheel. Trivia *This marks the debut episode for Lia. *This marks the second time when Flynn doesn't show his anger in the episode he appeared in. *The carnival is very similar to the amusement park at "Double Whammy". *Lumpy and Petunia are seen at another stand, which is pretty similar to their scene in "Pitchin' Impossible". *Crafty and Ellie can be seen in front of the ticket counter. Category:Season 79 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes